She Will Be Loved
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: She's with Ron, but she loves another. What happens when that person shows up outside her apartment? If you like RW/HG this may not be for you


**A/N: This is my first hand at AW+HG writing. I'm more of a SS+HG ship girl. But after reading the stories that are in the AW+HG section, I thought I'd add to the small selection. This story was inspired by **_She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_ **Some of Arthur's lines are lyrics to the song and the title of the story comes from the title of the song. Hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved song. Just takin the characters out for a little walk down my imagination with a song I enjoy listening to.__  
><em>

_She Will Be Loved_

He didn't know how he ended up being this lovesick for a girl half his age. Maybe it was the broken smile she had whenever she was with his son. Maybe it was the way she was always eager to spend time with him reading or just walking among the many aisles of the bookstores. Quit kidding yourself, he thought, you just want to show her she's loved and not just some 'obligation' like Ron treats her.

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the young woman he was in love with had spotted him and come out to talk to him. "Arthur, what are you doing here?" She was grateful that Ron had decided to go "drinking with Seamus". She just shook her head; surprised that Ron thought she was stupid enough to believe that he was out with his buddies and not rolling around in the sheets with Neville's wife, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. They still didn't realize that Neville walked in on them one night.

"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door." Arthur gazed into her whiskey colored eyes and lost himself in them. Before he knew it his secrets where passing his lips. "You belong to Ron, but I want you. I want to make you feel beautiful and loved. I want to fix your broken smile. I know I tend to get so insecure but I just want to be the man you want. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain waiting for you. I love you Hermione. Goodbye means nothing at all to me. Every minute of everyday I'm waiting for the next chance to see you, talk to you, touch you, and hold you."

The rain that had been threatening the day finally came down on the odd couple standing under the street lamp across from Hermione and Ron's apartment. Hermione was thankful for the rain; it washed away the feeling of Ron's hands on her. He'd had his way with her before he left for his night with Hannah; she knew he only did that so that she would believe the lies he told her. She flashed her broken smile at Arthur again; she loved the man. Ever since Molly's death she realized that she was with Ron to make Molly happy, not because she actually loved the prat.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have come. I'll just go." Arthur turned to go, feeling like dirt, not only for coming onto his soon to be daughter in law but also for the fact that she was half his age. How could an amazing young woman like her ever want a crazy muggle obsessed old man like me?

"Please." Hermione grabbed his larger hand in hers. "Don't leave me." She pulled on his hand gently and led them across the street into her apartment. "Ron's with Hannah tonight. That gives us a chance to talk without interruptions."

"Why would he be with Hannah?" Arthur knew why, but didn't want to say anything in case she didn't.

"Arthur, I know that you know why. Neville found them one night and came to me. Ever since then I've been helping Neville get the papers ready to file for divorce and take the children. But I don't want to talk about that." With a wave of her hand she turned her favorite armchair into a love seat and pulled Arthur down next to her.

"Look, Hermione, I understand if what I said scared you and you don't nee-"

Hermione leaned in and cut him off with her lips upon his. She leaned back so that she could tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to months ago, but with Molly finally succumbing to her depression after the death of Fred it just didn't feel right. As Hermione opened her mouth to speak Arthur pulled her against him and kissed her with a passion she had never felt before. A moan of pleasure rose from her as she pulled herself into his lap, the skirt of her dress flaring out around her as her legs straddled his, and pressed her body against his.

"Hermione. Are you sure?" Arthur asked between kisses. He could feel his cock growing against her wet core.

"I've wanted this for a long time Arthur." She kissed him, grinding her core against him. "Yes, I'm sure." Before she knew it they were completely naked and Arthur flipped them and pressed her body into the couch as he trailed kissed down her neck to her breast. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand, while the other lazily trailed down her body to her hips. He pushed his cock against her soaking wet entrance. "Ooh, Arthur." She took in the sight of his naked body. He may have been a man in his mid-fifties but he had the body of a thirty year old. He had a chiseled six-pack, defined arms and toned legs. She knew he had been working out with Harry at the gym and on the Quidditch field, but she had no idea it would have such an effect on the man. God he's body is so gorgeous!

Arthur let out a low growl, letting her hands go to move one of her legs to his shoulders, positioning himself to enter her wet pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to capture his lips again. As their tongues fought for dominance, he thrust every inch of his hard cock into her. Hermione broke the kiss on a loud moan, moving her hips with his.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Hermione." Arthur gripped her hips as he pulled her down hard on his thrusting cock, his nails biting into her skin. "You're so tight and wet." He kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip before blazing a hot trail down her neck to her right breast. Taking her hard nipple in his mouth, suckling and grazing his teeth against it.

"Harder, Arthur!" Hermione moaned as he went deeper and started hitting her sweet spot. Not even Ron had managed that! She thought as he did as she asked. Her nails bit into his back as she moaned louder with each thrust. Arthur let her hands go for the second time, moved her leg from his shoulder and moved his arms behind her, pinning her against his body. He lifted her from the couch, having every intention of taking her to the bedroom, but as she tightened her legs on his waist, taking more of his hard cock into her pussy, he got as far as the hallway. He pinned her against it, moving first one leg then the other into the crock of his arms causing him to go even deeper. Her head fell back as she shut her eyes and moaned his name, her nails biting into his shoulders.

So lost in the feelings of their bodies against each other and their climax growing closer they didn't hear the pop of someone apparating into the living room. Neither did they hear Ron call Hermione's name. As he turned the corner to walk down the hallway, Arthur felt Hermione's walls clench against his cock as she screamed his name, her orgasm bringing about his. He thrust a few more times as he emptied his seed deep in her. Her name muffled against her neck as he kissed her and held her tight against him.

"What the fuck is this!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione's head snapped up and she locked eyes with the younger man who's face was turning almost as red as his hair. "You weren't supposed to be back until midnight."

"And that makes it okay for you to fuck my dad?" He shot at her, forgetting that he had pink lipstick smeared on his lips and a hickey on his neck, just above the collar of his t-shirt. He was back earlier then planned because Neville had come home early.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Arthur shot over his shoulder. "How's Hannah doing?" He moved his arms out from Hermione's legs and slowly lowered her to stand on the floor. "Go get some clean clothes on and pack a bag." He placed a kiss just below her ear, making sure Ron didn't hear what he told her to do. "In the living room, now." Arthur turned to his youngest son and glared at him. He was tired of acting like he was blind to what his son had been doing for the last six months.

"How could you dad? That's my fiancé!" Ron acted like he hadn't heard Arthur's question about Hannah. As far as Hermione knows, I was with Seamus. He thought to himself.

"Obviously you don't give two shits that she's your fiancé. You've been fucking your best friends wife for six months." Arthur shouted as he pulled on his slacks. "I don't know what has gotten into you Ronald, but not only did you break the heart of one of the most amazing women I have ever had the privilege of meeting, but you also broke the heart of one of your friends when he found his wife riding you in their bed!" Arthur shook his head as he paced the small living room. "Your mother must be rolling over in her grave!"

"Yeah, especially because you just fucked Hermione!" Ron shouted back. How did Neville find out? They never even heard him and they set up wards to warn them when he was near the house or about to leave his office. "And if she wasn't such a frigid prude I wouldn't have had to find it else where."

"Fuck you, Ronald!" Hermione threw her engagement ring at him, missing his eye by mere inches. "I gave you everything I had. But once again, I'm not good enough for you." Hermione had walked out of her room when she heard Ron shouting, not caring that she was in nothing more then yoga pants and a pink lacy bra. "You never cared about me. You just did what you thought people expected of you, didn't you?" She wrapped her arms around her, not because she was cold, but in a way to protect her already mending heart.

"Don't answer that, Ron. You've done enough damage." Arthur picked up his robes from the floor and wrapped Hermione in them. "Did you finish packing?" She shook her head and moved into his arms. She realized she wanted nothing from this house, not even her belongings. "She deserves so much more than you have given her, Ron. She's been there for you through everything. And you repay her by cheating on her? That is not how I or your mother raised you."

"Don't talk about my mother like you care!" Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at Arthur's heart. "How could you love her, but fuck my fiancé only six months after she died?" His eyes flashed with anger as Hermione moved in front of Arthur.

"Just go Ron. Hannah should already have the divorce papers and I'm sure Neville has taken the children and left by now. Go be with your whore and don't bother coming around me, Harry, or your family." With a flick of her wrist she threw Ron out the open door and slammed it shut in his face. "I'm so sorry Arthur." She turned into his open arms and cried. She didn't want to replace Molly, knew that no one could or would ever replace her, but… "I just want to be loved." She whispered into his chest.

"I can't promise it will always be rainbows and butterflies, but you will be loved. You are loved." Arthur lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. "I love you." He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately, trying to show her how much he had come to love her in the last few months. He broke the kiss and stared deep into her eyes, searching them for the emotions that always shined deep in them. He saw her love for him, for her friends, and for his family. He kissed her one more time as he felt her arms wrap tight around him, and then he spun them and apparated to the burrow.

"Oh Arthur." She whispered against his lips, "I love you too." He let her go, turned to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt and handed to her. "The family is waiting for us down stairs." He gave her one last kiss, knowing that he'd never tire of kissing her, and headed for the door. "I'll go fill them in as you get presentable." With that he left the room.

Hermione held the shirt up to her nose and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the older man. She quickly pulled it on, threw her hair in a messy bun and went down the stairs to be with her new family. They had known all those months how they felt for each other, knew that Molly would not want either of them to deny themselves happiness as she had. They greeted her with open arms and promises of not letting anything change their relationships with her. She saw Arthur standing back, watching with joy as his family accepted his new love.

Yes, she will be loved. Arthur thought as she wrapped an arm around his waist and enjoyed the feeling of finally being with the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: please review & let me know what you think. I truly hope y'all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
